


chemical reaction

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Android!Thace, Androids, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Thace keeps overheating, but only when he's around Ulaz. Ulaz is resolved to find out why.Thace thinks he already knows the answer.





	chemical reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



Thace watched as Ulaz puttered around the lab, muttering something under his breath that was too low for Thace’s auditory sensors to catch. The doctor’s appearance was pleasing as always, with healthy lilac-lavender skin and disheveled white hair. There was a darkened grease streaking across his cheek; it seemed Ulaz was unaware of its presence. 

 

His fingers itched to wipe the grease off the flawless skin—androids did not itch and yet he felt the urge so overwhelmingly. He knew that the sensation was merely an impulse carried from his central processing unit.

 

Ulaz sauntered around the examination table, glasses askew as he threw his hands up in the air. “I do not know what caused the malfunction!”

 

“What malfunction?” Thace asked back, confused. Everything was well within the parameters when he scanned himself earlier; if something was out of order, his central processing unit would’ve detected it.

 

Unless the malfunction was within his central processing unit. There was nothing he could do about that except to wait for the good doctor’s help.

 

“This— this thing, that’s been causing you to overheat!” Ulaz waved one of his slender forelimb to Thace’s general direction wildly. “Have you not noticed that your core temperature is running higher than usual?”

 

Thace blinked—the act of closing and reopening his visual receptor to indicate confusion that he mimicked from the Galra around the lab felt almost natural to him. He felt confusion right now, though it was mostly directed to Ulaz’ words more than anything. 

 

“Although I noticed that my core temperature is higher than usual, it is still within the acceptable parameter”, Thace replied.

 

Ulaz paused his walking around the circles to muss his already disheveled hair. When his eyes rose to meet Thace’s, Thace could feel his internal fan faltering.

 

This was nothing new either. Thace noticed the way his internal fan would falter and stutter erratically whenever he was around Ulaz—and  _ only _ when he was around Ulaz. He had contemplated about it and reached a possible conclusion about  _ why _ it would do that.

 

“Did you hear that?” Ulaz asked, his ears perking up. Thace learned that this was considered ‘adorable’ amongst the Galra.

 

“Please ask more specifically, Doctor”, Thace rebuked, although he could feel his internal fan began to falter once again.

 

Ulaz shushed him, before leaning over to place his ear on Thace’s chest. Their proximity enabled him to feel Ulaz’ breath and heat on his tactile sensors—artificial skin, Ulaz insisted to call it. The whole thing was crafted to resemble and function like Galran skin.

 

Ulaz was very close that he encompassed all of Thace’s sensors; his soft breathing and increasing heartbeat, the near-sterile smell of disinfectant and grease oil that seemed to stuck on his person, the fluttering of his eyelashes. Thace had compared Ulaz’ physical features with any other Galra in his database and surmised that none of them were as aesthetically pleasing as Ulaz.

 

Thace also learned that Ulaz’ character traits were considered desirable. He was loyal and kind, and his general presence was enjoyable to be around. He treated Thace equal to other sentient beings—perhaps even more. Sometimes Thace wondered if Ulaz treated him like a friend.

 

But Thace, like any other sentient beings, was capable of want and greed. He enjoyed the attention that Ulaz gave him. He felt a surge of irritation whenever Ulaz turned his attention to another. He also wanted to protect Ulaz with every bit of his strength.

 

All of this indicated that Thace, somewhat, had grown an attraction to Ulaz.

 

This close, Thace was almost sure that his internal fan had stopped altogether. This close, he could see the grease on Ulaz’ cheek very clearly. The itch returned.

 

This time, Thace used the soft pad of his digit to wipe the grease away from the soft unblemished skin. Ulaz’ eyes fluttered shut upon contact. “T-Thace, what are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning your cheek”, Thace replied, almost too easily.

 

“Your internal fan—it’s stopping. We should—”

 

“I am aware, Ulaz.” Thace paused briefly. “Our current proximity… is what caused it.”

 

Slowly, Thace could see the way Ulaz’ eyes widening in understanding. Then, he let out a choked snort.

 

“Your fan is stuttering… because I’m around you?” Ulaz asked. “But why  _ me? _ ”

 

“Because I am attracted to you”, Thace replied.

 

Purple slowly rose to Ulaz’ cheek. His complexion became even more pleasing, if such thing was even possible. 

 

“O-oh.” Ulaz paused. “I am aware that you are capable of experiencing complex emotions. But attraction… this is new.”

 

“Indeed”, Thace mimicked a smile. “Perhaps further experiment is necessary, Doctor.”

 

Ulaz smiled back at him. “Oh you sly droid.”

**Author's Note:**

> check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
